I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way
by ItsInMyBlood
Summary: Kurt has always wanted one thing. Finn.  Finn isn't sure what it is he wants anymore, but lately he can't seem to get Kurt off his mind.  Takes place during the Gaga episode.  Rated M for Sexual Content,Slash,Language. One-Shot. Complete.  Please R&R.


**This has been a work in progress of mine for much too long now. I wrote almost the entire fiction in the summer and forgot about it when only the conclusion was left. My best friend Carly has been pestering me to get this up forever now, so I finally managed to finish and post it. This one's for you Car.**

**I absolutely love the idea of Kurt/Finn, but ever since Blaine came into the picture I want Kurt to be with him, so I thought I better finish and post this before my Kurt/Finn flame extinguishes completely. **

**Hopefully you enjoy. This fic is rated M for a reason. There is fairly explicit sex (gay sex incase that wasn't obvious by this point), language, etc. so if any of these things offend you please do not continue. Also this is a One-Shot and complete. (No matter how many times I say that I still get a ton of reviews and messages asking when the next chapter will be posted. )**

**Also PLEASE take the time to read and review. It is so simple and I don't care if it is a single sentence. I am totally cool with flames, they are welcome just as much as nice comments because they help improve, I would ask they be constructive but I can't pick and choose. **

**Finally my disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything associated with Glee or any characters from Glee mentioned in this fic. I only own the plot and scenarios I have put these characters into.**

**Thank you. Read on and enjoy. :D**

Kurt continued to glue the small fallen gems and rhinestones onto his makeshift gaga shoes, sighing at the time and effort it was taking to repair the disheveled heels. Looking up at Finn as he attempted to remove his horrendous layers of white and black kiss makeup, he decided to strike up conversation.

"Could you have a word with Azimio and Karofsky about harassing me without damaging my Gaga outfit?"

Finn looked back at him in the mirror with wide eyes. "Are you serious? Do you know how difficult it is with those guys? They already think were boyfriends."

Kurt looked up at Finn, attempting to meet his eyes, but he went back to smearing his makeup into itself with a tissue. "Let them think what they want. They're Neanderthals. In three years they'll be cleaning my septic tank."

Finn looked up, obviously upset. "Don't you get it? It's not just them. We live in Ohio, not New York or San Fransisco or some other city where people eat vegetables that aren't fried." He turned around to meet eyes with Kurt. "I don't understand why you always need to make such a big spectacle of yourself." He said pointing at the over-the-top silver contraption covering Kurt's petite form. "Why can't you just work harder to blend in?"

"I am sure that would be easier for you," Kurt said, obviously hurt.

"You know, it would." Finn replied, turning around so he didn't have to look at the hurt expression on Kurt's face, rubbing at his blackened lips with the mangled tissue.

There were a few moments of silence as Finn worked at his face and Kurt at bedazzling his shoes. Looking up at the mirror and realizing that Finn would get nowhere if he continued to wipe at his face with a dry cloth, he stood up from his chair. "You are such a boy," he said while walking over to the vanity. "You're going to have to use a moist towlette if you want to get that makeup off." Grabbing a make-up cleansing cloth from his dresser, Kurt pressed it to the boys face in an attempt to take care of the already streaky mess.

Finn slapped away his hand and rose fast. "Don't touch me!" he yelled, already across the room and glaring at the smaller boy.

Kurt retaliated at the boys over reaction immediately. "What is your problem Finn it's just a moist towlette!" Finn stood there silently staring back at Kurt in his anger, seemingly upset at how much he hurt Kurt. Finn stayed where he was, unsure of how to respond.

Kurt looked at Finn once he had calmed down from his outburst, hurt flooding his eyes. "I thought you were different Finn"

Finn looked at Kurt from across the room, lips opening to say something, but closing just as fast as he looked away. "I think I am going to finish up in the laundry room." He turned to leave, not stopping to look back.

"Grow up Finn!" Kurt yelled as Finn receded out of the room.

Kurt sat back down in his chair, slowly gluing jewels onto his shoes while attempting to keep the tears from welling up in his eyes. Finn didn't even seem to realize how his words cut deeper than any others could. Kurt had accepted that Finn would never want him, could never want him, and that was fine. But he didn't have to shove the fact in his face every time he got a chance. He didn't have to make Kurt feel guilty for liking him. When Kurt could visibly see the disgust in his eyes, it was like opening up old wounds only to douse them in vinegar.

-Finn's POV-

Finn skidded down the stairs as fast as he could. He was glad that neither his mom or Bert was home to hear his and Kurt's fight. He hated hurting Kurt, couldn't stand it, and the last thing he wanted was for his stupid words and out of control actions to drive a wedge between their relationship.

He got down to the laundry room, and started to run the washtub until it was scalding hot. Filling his hands with the water and dousing his face burned, and he cried out. He liked the feel; he deserved to feel some sort of hurt, something to make him feel less guilty for hurting Kurt. He turned the water down and added some cold, grabbing a towel and soaking it in the water until it was wet, he rung it out and began to scrub at his face. Hard, he ran the scratchy towel over his features, scrubbing it until it felt raw; until he was sure no makeup was left in any crevice of his face.

Finn turned off the water, and sat on the cool cement floor, face dripping, shirt soaked and stained with the runoff of white and black from his once painted face.

Finn allowed his mind to wander to thoughts of Kurt. Kurt smiling and laughing. Kurt singing, dancing, walking. Kurt being confident, full of life. And Kurt being crushed, embarrassed, ashamed at the words Finn threw at him like daggers.

He sighed loudly. Why did he need to bring more hurt to a person who had enough hurt filling his life? To the last person that he would ever want to hurt, physically or emotionally.

He looked at Kurt, and he saw overwhelming love, devotion and passion coming from the boy. He was used to that, used to shrugging it off and leaving it be. But lately, why had he felt himself returning the warm feelings, sharing in the minute looks and devilish smirks from across the room. Reveling in the thought of Kurt as more than just a friend.

It was wrong, it went against everything he had always known. He was Finn, football player, manly man. He liked girls, wanted girls, only girls. But that was before he had ever thought of boys, not all boys, just one boy. You let your mind wander once and it can be hard to get back to where you started.

So why, he thought for the thousandth time, did he not rejoice in the fact that someone who he held an attraction to was devoted to him full heartedly. Why could he not find comfort knowing that for once, the person he lusted after more than any other lusted after him just the same?

Why could he not suck it up and just tell him?

The answer was simple. Finn was scared. Scared of diving into the unknown, scared of what he would find there. Scared of what people would think, of Kurt still holding the same feelings for him after he had been rejected for so long. But mostly, scared of himself. Scared of what he might find in the relationship, and scared he might actually like it.

But fear had never gotten the best of him. Not ever. Finn usually lived off of fear, the adrenaline and rush he got from confronting his monsters dead on.

So why this time, did it seem so damn different?

-Kurts POV-

Kurt was just finishing up with his last crystal, putting away his glue and supplies and sitting his shoe on the dresser to dry when he heard a light knock on the door.

Kurt sucked in a sharp breathe of air, afraid of the wrath he might have to face for his earlier actions towards Finn. There was an unspoken agreement, Kurt would not act on his feelings towards Finn, and Finn wouldn't hold those feelings against him. Kurt had overstepped that line earlier, and he knew it.

There was just something inside him, begging him to overstep the boundary. All the talk of people thinking Kurt and Finn were exclusive, it had sent such a jolt of unexpected exhilaration through him that he could hardly blink, let alone think of the consequences of his actions.

The knock came again, this time slightly more audible, breaking Kurt from his daze.

"You may enter," Kurt managed to get out of his frozen lips with a large amount of effort.

The door opened slowly, and after a short moment of confusion, Finn poked his now clean face into the room. "Kurt, I think we need to talk."

Kurt squeezed his eyes tightly shut, dreading the conversation ahead of them, glad his father and Finns mother were not here to see the aftermath. "Sure Finn, come in."

Finn entered the room cautiously, shutting the door behind him, not noticing the look of slight worry in Kurt's eyes_. 'This should be great, we can't even leave the door open in an empty house'_ he thought.

Finn looked around the room, wanting to sit on the bed next to Kurt, but thinking better of it of taking his spot at the vanity again, turning the chair to face Kurt.

"Earlier," he began, not sure where to go from there.

"I'm sorry, I made you uncomfortable, I overstepped my bounds," Kurt replied quietly, hoping if he agreed with Finn he would forgive him more easily.

Finn looked up at Kurt who was staring down at his hands as he wrung them together. He moved the chair forward and grasped Kurt's overactive hands within his own. Kurt gasped at the closeness, looking up at Finn with wide eyes. Finn quickly let go of his hands, shocked at the electric charge it sent through his veins, watching as they now hung limp in Kurt's lap.

"Sorry, you looked like you were going to wring them raw any second." Finn said, sitting back in his chair.

Kurt chuckled softly, "You're probably right. Thanks."

They sat there silently for a couple minutes, the closeness that at once felt comfortable, now was just seemingly awkward.

Finn finally broke, needing to end the silence. "Kurt, the things I said earlier…"

"Were completely justified." Kurt responded, cutting off the end of his sentence.

Finn looked to Kurt, confused. "No Kurt, they were wrong. Completely uncalled for. I hurt you, and I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking, and the way I acted wasn't right."

Kurt looked up at Finn, holding back the few tears the boys kind words were bringing to his eyes. "Really Finn, it's fine. I made you uncomfortable, and the way I act at school and around others makes it more difficult for you. It's one thing for the way I act to effect me negatively, but it is a whole different matter when they effect others. I'll try to tone it down in the hallways, okay?"

Finn's quick and determined response shocked Kurt. "No Kurt. Don't change. Don't change who you are for anyone, but especially not for me. You are great Kurt, an amazing guy. You are comfortable with who you are, and that's all that matters. I don't give a fuck what those assholes in the locker room say or think, okay? And neither should you."

Kurt was silent for many moments, not knowing what to say in response to Finns short monologue, so he decided to say just that. "I don't really know what to say Finn. How to react. Thank you for accepting me for who I am. It means more coming from you then from anybody else." He didn't mean to admit the last part, but it just slipped out. And at this point if Finn was being fully honest, why couldn't Kurt?

Kurt watched Finn; he could see in his eyes that he was fighting something within himself. Maybe the urge to take back the moment they just had? He could visibly watch the inner struggle of Finn fighting against the words he wanted to say.

"Say it." Kurt said. Finn looked up to Kurt, shocked that Kurt could sense that he was holding back. He really shouldn't be surprised; Kurt was always extremely perceptive, especially when it came to Finn.

"Say what?" He decided to play dumb. It tended to work for him in the past.

"What your heart wants you to say, but your mind is telling you not to."

Once again, Kurt's simple statement floored Finn. How could he always be so right? "Am I that easy to read?" he asked.

"Probably not to most, but for me, it's second nature." Kurt replied. Hell, if they were going to play, why not go all in?

Finn sighed. "Yeah, I've kind of noticed that." He said, running his hands through his hair.

Kurt only allowed the action to entrance him for a moment before he got back to the present. "So? What is it Finn. Just say it."

Finn seemed to think it over once more before the decision was apparent in his expression. "Okay. Do you remember earlier? When you said, you said that you thought I was… different?"

'_Oh god, we are back to exactly where we were earlier. I thought we were past that whole situation.' _Kurt thought. But instead of bringing that up he simply replied "Yes."

"Well. I am different." Finn stopped, looking up at Kurt, begging for him to catch on.

Kurt smiled, and Finn was relieved. "I know Finn. I was hurt and saying things that first came to my mind. You don't have to worry; I don't think you're a bad person."

Finn's confidence was fallen. Kurt wasn't catching on, and this was going to be a lot more difficult then he thought.

"No Kurt. I am, like, _different_…" Finn began, hoping for Kurt to fill in the blanks.

Kurt could not understand what Finn was implying. "I'm afraid I'm really not following Finn."

"Yeah, I've kind of noticed." Finn let out in an exasperated sigh. "Please just don't make me say it."

Kurt lost all judgment when Finn looked at him with those big brown eyes. Dear god, those were practically the bedroom eyes Kurt had dreamt of, but filled with desperation and hopefulness that Kurt would catch on to whatever it was Finn was attempting to tell him.

"Say what Finn?" and the eyes were gone. Kurt could visibly see Finn receding back into his shell, and panicked, not wanting to go back to where they started. Finn was about to admit something to Kurt, something big, and Kurt could sense it was now or never. "Look Finn. Maybe you can't say it, but is there some other way you can tell me?" He asked. Finn looked up at him, contemplating the request.

"Like what?" he asked, confused at any way he could tell Kurt his secret without literally telling him.

"I don't know. Anything really. Can you show it to me in some other way?" Kurt asked, running out of ideas fast and truly fearing missing out on the opportunity to unveil one of Finns hidden ghosts.

Finn looked up at him, eyes lighting up slowly. "Show it?" he leaned in closer to Kurt. "Would that work? Can I try to show you?" he asked, his eyes filled with excitement at the idea there might be a way out of saying it aloud.

Kurt smiled at the fact he could see that he would have another chance. "Yes Finn. You can show me. In whatever way you need to, just try and-"

Finn crushed his lips against Kurt's, and Kurt went stiff and unmoving. Completely confused and in shock of the very moment. He soon realized this might be his only chance to be with Finn in this way, and throwing all logical thought to the side, he kissed Finn back with as much passion as he could muster. All of the months of yearning and wanting Finn were thrown full force into the kiss, and Finn grasped Kurt's face in his hands, reveling in the feeling. After what seemed like too short a time, Finn slowly pulled back out of the kiss, leaning his forehead against Kurt's, their heaving breaths mingling with one another as they could taste each other's exhales meshing together between their swollen lips.

Kurt slowly opened his eyes to see Finn's still shut tight in front of his, a smirk playing on his lips. He watched as Finn's eyes fluttered open to meet his gaze, smiling and sighing heavily as he said "Do you see now?"

Kurt looked into Finn's chestnut eyes, trying to find something, some joke or ploy behind the kiss, but all he could see was the fiery passion he held in his heart reflected back at him in Finns eyes.

"I- I don't- What was that?" he stammered, the sense of words stumbling through his lips was new and exciting. For once Kurt was at a loss for words, confused on what to say.

Finn cupped Kurt's cheek tenderly in his palm and stroked the boys face. Kurt sighed as his eyes fluttered and he let his face lull against the warm hand. "That Kurt, was me showing you." Finn smiled now, letting a large breathe of air out between his lips he didn't even realize he had been holding. He knew Kurt held affections for him, but the moment his lips had sealed with Kurt's, he held nothing but fear of being rejected. But Kurt didn't' reject him, much the opposite, he had let go of his inhibitions and drank Finn in like sunshine. Finn wanted to laugh, scream, tell everyone, and keep this moment to themselves all at once. But more than anything he wanted to kiss Kurt again. And he did.

Once again he pulled Kurt's face towards him and claimed the boy's lips with his own. Once again he tasted, breathed, lived through Kurt. The taste of sweet honey and waxy lip chap met his tongue, and he smiled into the second kiss, not being able to think of anything that could taste more… Kurt.

This kiss lasted much longer, their lips lingering on each other's for many moments, feeling and testing each other in a new way, a way neither of them had ever dreamed of coming true. This time when they parted, Kurt's lips mimicked Finns loose smile, finally letting what was happening sink in.

"How did this happen?" he asked, needing to know the answer more than ever, and knowing if Finn kept kissing him like that he would forget to ask. Forget everything but Finn.

Finn sighed, knowing he would have to take a break from kissing Kurt to explain himself. After all, though Finn has months to interpret these feelings, Kurt had no chance at knowing what had come over Finn that night. Finn lay across the length of Kurt's bed, his hands reached over his head where he rested his neck, looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't really know where to start" Finn revealed, looking to Kurt for some sort of guidance.

"Preferably from the beginning" Kurt said. He laid down on his side next to Finn, leaving a comfortable distance between their bodies in an attempt to give Finn his space.

"I guess I'd never really thought about it before, you know? I mean all I thought about was football, trying to keep my grades up so I didn't get kicked off the team, practices and work-outs. I never took the time to think about these things. But then I joined Glee, and you were there, and I thought nothing of it. You were just a guy who liked guys, and I was cool with that. But then, well then you started liking me, and it got obvious, you know? Like really obvious. And I got extremely uncomfortable, but not because you liked me, because I didn't _not_ like that you liked me." Finn took a break to breathe in deeply and looked at Kurt, who nodded for him to continue.

"Okay, so at the start I was really confused, because usually if a guy likes another guy who doesn't well… like guys, he should be completely put off and revolted. But when people said you liked me, and I could _see_ that you liked me, I liked the attention. And that isn't like me, but I tried to convince myself it was just because it felt good to be desired, I didn't want to look too far into it, because I was scared at what I would find. Even though I knew what I would find was you." At this point Finn turned his body toward Kurt's, both boys lying on the bed, facing each other.

"When did you know? Know that it wasn't just the attention you liked." Kurt asked, shocked he would ever get to say these words directed at Finn Hudson, the object of his desires ever since he heard him sing for the first time.

"I think in the back of my mind, I always knew. Knew there was something there at least, but I suppressed it, focused on other things. Quinn with the baby, then football. I tried to distract myself with Rachel, which I'm pretty sure wouldn't work on anyone. But eventually I sort of snapped. We were alone in your basement, and suddenly it dawned on me that we would be sleeping not only under the same roof, but in the same room. I got nervous, scared at the idea I couldn't avoid you anymore. When I called you those names, said those terrible things Kurt, I spoke them to you, but they were directed at me. You need to know I would never think that of you, I was just scared. I had spent months avoiding having to address the feelings I had for you, and I knew once we were living together, I couldn't avoid them anymore. I wasn't ready, so I panicked, and I did the only thing I could think of." Kurt looked up into Finns glassy eyes, waiting for him to finally say what he had been waiting all year to hear him say.

"I pushed you away Kurt. I pushed you away at the time I wanted most to pull you close."

And that was exactly what he did.

Finn reached over without a moment's hesitation and grabbed Kurt by his name brand collar pulling the boys face to his own, pressing his velvet lips to Kurt's. This time Kurt didn't stop the kiss with his questions and instead let himself fully fall into Finns embrace, reaching his arms around to hook around the back of the larger boy's neck. Finn sighed into the kiss, lying back down on the bed pulling Kurt along with him, laying the slender boy on top of himself and tracing small circles on his lower back while Kurt ran his fingers teasingly through Finn's hair.

Finn let his hands slowly graze lower until they rested at the hem of Kurt's shirt, and after playing with the seams for a few moments he gave a couple light tugs, letting Kurt know what he wanted. Finn tried again to pull the shirt up over Kurt's torso when the small boy broke their kiss and started to chuckle. Embarrassed and sure he had done something wrong; Finn turned a deep shade of pink.

"What did I do wrong this time?" he mumbled, trying to avoid Kurt's glassy stare.

"It's a button up Finn. It doesn't lift up and over like one of your polyblend polo shirts from K-Mart."

At this point Finn looked up to see the long row of tiny buttons that ran up the length of Kurt's shirt. "Oh. Yeah. I guess that could help." He now laughed along with the other boy while his fingers ran slowly up the front of his shirt, walking up the buttons one by one. By now Kurt was no longer laughing, but instead found himself holding his breath in anticipation, watching each finger mimic the movement of the last as they made their way up the fabric. After what seemed like forever, Finn had finally reached the top button, and his large fingers attempted to fumble with the small delicate button, attempting again and again to tease the tiny circle through its assigned hole.

Kurt smiled down at the awkward fumbling of Finn's fingers, imagining it would be much like the way the boy would attempt to tackle unclasping a bra. Laying his small delicate fingers on top of the large ones that belonged to Finn, he tried to take over. "Here let me."

Finn looked up locking eyes with Kurt, refusing to shuffle through this experience embarrassed any longer. "No. I have it." He said, and with a harsh grab to the parting sides of material, he pulled fast, ripping the shirt open while the tiny bastardly buttons flew all across the room, skittering across the hardwood.

"Finn!" Kurt squealed, slapping the boy's hands away. "Do you have any clue how much a button up _in season_ Prada dress shirt costs?" he looked wildly across the room at the skirting buttons strewn about.

"Kurt. I was trying to be spontaneous… You're kinda ruining the moment here." Finn attempted to reason, not wanting to admit how he really had no idea how much an in season button up Prada shirt would cost, and in all honesty, not wanting to know.

The shocked flush slowly wore out of Kurt's cheeks as he took a deep breath, getting his priorities in order. _Prada is replaceable, expensive, sure… but replaceable. Finn however is here and willing, and that is not something that can be replaced easily. _  
"You're right" he said, smiling back at Finn and dipping his face back down to capture his lips once again. Finn moaned in reply, and pulled what was left of the dress shirt down and off of Kurt's shoulders, throwing it off of the side of the bed to join the scattered buttons. He now had access to Kurt's bare chest, and took advantage of it, running his hands up and down the boy's flat stomach and back around to his long back and sturdy shoulder blades. Kurt's hands roamed Finn's body as well, and it wasn't long until he sat up, pulling Finn after him so he could tease the cotton polo shirt up and over his head.

For the first time Kurt looked at Finns chest fully and without guilt. Whenever he had seen him in the locker-room he had always made a point to avoid staring, not wanting to make Finn uncomfortable or the mockery of the team alongside himself. Though he would admit to a few stolen glances, they were always too short lived, and never with full permission and acceptance on Finn's behalf. Now that Kurt had permission to roam his body, he wasn't going to take the invitation lightly.

Kurt leaned into Finn and laid a firm kiss on his collar bone, tasting the salty skin for the first time. He let his hands trail up his stomach, feeling his lightly defined abs shudder beneath his feather light touch. Slowly pushing Finn back down onto the bed, Kurt peppered his torso with sweet kisses, tasting and relishing every inch of the boy's body he could. While he discovered Finn's body beneath his lips, his fingers traced light lines up and down his sides, making Finn shiver beneath him. As Kurt got lower, he could see Finn's rather uncomfortable bulge tenting in his jeans. Working his way back up his torso, Kurt ventured to Finns nipple, licking the small bud with his tongue and emitting a low growl from Finn. Leading him on, Kurt lightly sucked the peak into his mouth, feeling it harden instantly, and reaching down between them he began to palm the boys hardness through his jeans, making Finn cry out with the unexpected and much needed attention on his erection.

Hearing Finn's gasp and figuring what he needed was not more foreplay, Kurt decided he had filled enough of his own needs having memorized every inch of Finn's upper body with his hands and mouth, and decided to give in to Finn's desires now. Sitting back up, Kurt reached down and slowly unzipped Finn's zipper and coaxed Finn's hips up while he helped shimmy the jeans down his legs, glad Finn wasn't wearing any socks because that is the last thing Kurt would have wanted to touch, he lightly folded the pants and set them down on the floor, attempting to disregard his rumpled and ruined shirt. While at the edge of the bed he also quickly removed his own designer jeans and socks, folding them along with Finn's and sitting them delicately on the floor beside his pile. With a quick intake of air to bring him back into the reality of the moment, he moved back over to Finns side, lying beside him on the bed, both left only in their boxers.

Finn turned his body over to they were lying side by side and facing each other. He looked into Kurt's deep eyes and saw the need to be comforted and reassured lying shallowly below the surface. Reaching up Finn stroked his hand along Kurt's face, shuffling closer he pressed their bodies together, relishing in the feeling of Kurt's naked flesh against his own, trying not to get lost in the feeling of Kurt's hardness rubbing against his own very prominent member. Lowering his face, Finn caught Kurt's lips in their most forceful and earth shattering kiss yet, leaving no room for gentleness, only for raw and untamed lust pressed together within their lips. They could taste the want on each other's tongues as they battled for dominance, and feel the need in the way they both pulled each other's face impossibly closer into the kiss. When they finally broke apart, both boys were panting heavily, but smiles were on their faces and Finn could see all of the questions that were once in Kurt's eyes were now answered, the kiss reassuring both boys of exactly what they wanted from the other.

Kurt reached down and played with the elastic of Finns boxers, teasing the trail of hair that started at his belly button and continued into the unknown. He followed the trail of hair, not being able to help but to hum the chorus of 'follow the yellow brick road' from The Wizard of Oz under his breath. Luckily it seemed Finn didn't notice as his eyes were squeezed tightly shut in anticipation of what was to come. Kurt reached into Finn's boxer, grabbing lightly at the length of his fully aroused member. _Damn, for a small brain he sure makes up for it in inches._ He couldn't help but to think, stroking the full length up and down a few times before pulling it out of the boxers to see exactly what Finn had been hiding in his loose fitting jeans all this time. _Shit!_ And was it ever more then what he bargained for. At full attention Finn was far more then admirable in size, standing at a stiff 9 inches Kurt would guess, slightly embarrassed that the only way he had needed to count inches before was when measuring his heels.

Not wanting to ruin the moment with some disastrous remark, Kurt moved down Finn's body, leaving a wet trail of kissing from his chest all the way down to his manhood. Holding the bottom of his shaft firmly, Kurt bent down and licked swiftly up Finn's full length, emitting a large shudder and deep moan from Finn. Encouraged by his reaction, Kurt slowly sucked the tip into his mouth, pushing forward to take as much of Finn into his mouth as he could, and making up for what he couldn't manage with his hand. After only a few strokes of his mouth, Kurt felt Finn's hands at the back of his neck and he pulled up, letting the crown fall out of his mouth with a small pop and licking his lips, tasting the salty precum he had caused Finn to leak.

"Not that I don't love what you're doing Kurt, but if you keep on doing that I'm not sure you'll be getting much more out of this." Finn tried to explain through shallow breaths. Luckily Kurt caught on and gave Finn a final squeeze before crawling back up his body and planting a tender kiss on his lips.

"You sure you want to go this far cowboy?" Kurt whispered low in Finn's ear, managing only to reassure him of just how much he wanted to do this.

"This is the most sure I've been of anything for a while Kurt." He replied, kissing Kurt back with all kinds of passion.

"Do you have anything that would, you know. Make this easier?" Finn asked awkwardly, not wanting to ask Kurt right out where he stashed his lube and condoms.

"Top drawer on your right." Kurt smiled lightly, getting slightly nervous at the thought of actually being fully connected to Finn after all this time. While Finn fished around in the drawer finding his well hidden stash, Kurt took the moment to remove his own boxers and put them gingerly on the ground with everything else. When he turned back Finn was suited up and ready to go. The look of eagerness on his face much mimicked that of a child who was going to ride their bike without training wheels for the first time, and it brought an equally enthusiastic grin to Kurt's face.

Kurt crawled back up the bed to Finn and kissed him again, this time much slower and more passionately. The kiss lasted many moments before breaking with a light sigh from each boy as they locked eyes, both needing the reassurance that the other was ready once more before moving forward.

"Ready?" Finns eyebrow quirked, the light tug of a smile at the edge of his lips.

"As I'll ever be."

With that Finn lightly led the boy beneath him on the plush bed, laying him gingerly on his back and making sure he was comfortable. He squeezed a small amount of lube into his hands and warmed it up before coating his now beaming cock, and settled his head flush against Kurt's entrance. Propping himself up on each arm, he bent his head down to capture the petals of Kurt's lips in his own as he pushed forward.

Kurt gasped out hard while he felt the much larger boy enter him swiftly, not able to comprehend the new feeling of fullness within him that Finns cock brought. It hurt. He could feel the skin being stretched to what seemed to be its very limits as Finn pushed forward into him. He felt as if he couldn't possibly take any more when he finally felt Finn still, lightly kissing the tears off of his lashes, waiting for the pain to ebb and for Kurt to adjust to the feeling of having someone within him for the first time.

"Is it okay? Did I hurt you too much?" he stroked back the boy's hair, hoping that the pained look on his face would fade away soon. As he watched his small features the lines slowly started to disappear as Kurt's face withdrew back to normal and he let out a long gust of breath.

"It's okay. I just needed to get used to the feeling is all." Kurt smiled reassuringly up at Finn.

"I promise."

Hearing all he needed, Finn pulled slightly out before pressing back in full hilt. Kurt gasped again, but this time in pleasure as he felt Finns head brush roughly against his sweet spot.

"Oh god Finn, do that again. Slowly." He breathed out in a low moan. Finn complied, this time bringing his entire length out with him, leaving only the head inside before slowly pressing back into Kurt like he was asked. Kurt moaned loudly with the slow thrust, relishing in the feeling of pure bliss Finns cock was emitting inside of him. Finn moaned out with Kurt, amazed at the feeling of his cock inside of Kurt's tight hole. It felt so right to be in Kurt, completely connected to the boy in every possible way.

Finn kept up with his low strokes as the boys kissed tenderly for the next few minutes, but after a while they both could feel their release slowly building as they needed more.

"Harder Finn. Fuck me like you've always dreamt of fucking me."

Finn was fast to respond, pounding into Kurt full tilt, low moans and growls coming from some place deep within him and seeping through his clenched teeth into the damp sweaty air of the room. He could feel himself getting close, and led Kurt's hands to his shoulders for support. Finn grabbed the smaller boy's legs and lifted them up, wrapping them around him so he could have better access to Kurt's backside. Reaching beneath he grabbed Kurt's round ass cheeks and squeezed them gently along with his thrusts, making Kurt scream wildly as he was fucked hard and raw by Finn.

Finn felt his release dawning on him suddenly, so he grabbed Kurt's hard cock in his hand and started to roughly jerk him off with his shallow thrusts, begging Kurt's cock to feel the same intense feeling his did. Lowering his mouth to Kurt's ear he growled lowly.

"Come with me baby. Let go."

That was all it took for both boys, Finn could feel his balls tighten as he shot his load deep inside of Kurt, and he pumped into the boy a few more times along with his hand as he felt Kurt's seed shower down his stomach. He stroked the boy a few more times until they both fell completely limp against each other and he pulled out, throwing the condom into the trash bin beside the crumpled sheets and chaos they had created on the bed.

Kurt used the energy he had left to shuffle his body over slightly, making room for Finn to plop his weight down beside him. He turned on his side and was rewarded with the feeling of Finns warm body pressed tightly against his back and his large arm wrapping around his waist, intertwining their right hands together as he spooned the smaller boy.

"That was-"

"Amazing" Kurt finished for him, both boys laughing lightly, knowing there was truly no other way to explain the connection they had just shared.

Both boys lay on the bed, happy to be within each other's silent company as they cuddled together on the soft bed, letting their eyelids droop and their thoughts replay the lovemaking that took place moments before.

"I hope you realize what this means." Finn said quietly, looking down at the naked boy wrapped in his arms.

Kurt turned around slowly, still wrapped within Finns embrace and quirked his brow, looking up at Finn questioningly, noting the unusually serious look adorning his face.

"It means you're stuck with me now" Finn smiled brightly, breaking the façade, not able to keep such a serious face while looking at such a beautiful person in his arms.

Kurt's face mimicked the look of complete glee that Finns held, right down to the deep love held within his eyes, never feeling so perfectly content.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said, reaching his head up to kiss the man of his dreams.

_Fin._

**Once again I thoroughly encourage you to drop me a quick comment saying what you thought. **

**Reminder: This is a ONE-SHOT! Meaning it is complete and I highly doubt I will have the motivation to carry on with this fiction. **

**Thanks for reading. Much love 3 **


End file.
